Thirstclan's story (Oc's needed)
by Otakustar of animeclan
Summary: Welcome to Thirstclan. The clan based around the Thirst for Mating, All sexualities are allowed!
1. Chapter 1

Many_ many moons ago, There was clan who lived in small mountain know as Stormclan. The members of Stormclan lived a happy life with no other cats to rival with over food or territory. The only worries being illness, Snakes, Leafbare and the occasional hawk or eagle that would try and steal the clan's kits. But the was one problem with living in Stormclan, You lived a boring life...at least that's what a single tom called Twigpaw thought._

_This tall light brown and beige tabby felt like everyday was the same routine of waking up, Meeting his mentor Ravenflower hunting or battling then returning back to camp to eat/ share toungues before going back to the apprentice den to sleep the night away. The only highlight of his life was his best friends Lightningpaw and Cherrypaw who he both loved dearly. And he both had crushes on. Lightningpaw was a handsome yellow tom with rippling cream colored tabby stripes and beautiful grass green eyes. He was a jokester and always knew how to cheer up Twigpaw._

_Cherrypaw was delicate she cat with a lovely long dark ginger coat , dark russet markings, snow white chest and underbelly with eyes the color of the sun. While she may be delicate she still had a toungue as sharp as silver thorns and a determined attitude to boot._

_They were both great cats and Twigpaw had a hard time choosing between them. That is until one day they both confessed their love for him and told him that they were willing to share tom. Twigpaw was completely excited with the fact that he didn't have to chose between his two lovers and they were all getting their warrior names!_

_Twigpaw became a warrior who was known for his intelligence and bravery, Twigstrike._

_Lightningpaw became Lightningheart known for his loyalty and his perseverance._

_Cherrypaw had the new name Cherrybird for her skill of climbing and jumping._

_The trio then lived their lives as lovers having a normal life of a warrior of hunting and training their apprentice with the rather rare chance of mating until the day that Twigstrike was appointed deputy._

_Twigstrike himself was shocked afterall everyone expected for the previous deputy Greybelly's daughter Minnowmask would be placed in her father's amazing pawsteps._

_Minnowmask was enraged at always insulted Twigstrike when ever she could. _

_Twigstrike on the other hand had the perfect idea of what he could do so he could mate with Lightningheart and Cherrybird. He talked it over with the two cats who eagerly agreed to the plans._

_Many moons later, The noble leader Ivystar died peacefully due to old age after words Twigstar then announced that Stormclan would be changed to a clan based around mating and love. And that the clan would be renamed Thirstclan in honor of the member's Thirst for mating. And that the warrior code will be changed to relate around mating._

_The clan was surprised at first but slowly began to appreaiate the fact that they could now mate whenever they wanted to._

_Everyone except for Minnowmask and her group of friends who left Stormclan to become the __new__ Stormclan and declare war on Thirstclan._


	2. All about Thirstclan

**Allegiances**

**Leader: ****_Twigstar_**- Lanky brown and beige tabby tom with Sea green eyes,Bi

**Deputy: _Lightningheart_- **Handsome yellow tom with cream tabby stripes and green eyes,Bi

**Medicine cat:**(3 spots open 1 medicine cat and 2 medicine cat apprentice.)

**_Briarleaf_:** Dark brown she cat with one white ear and dark green eyes,Straight

**Apprentice,Sparrowpaw**

**Warriors**

**Goldengorse:** Pale ginger tom with orange eyes,Homosexual

**Apprentice,Applepaw**

**Cherrybird**- Long haired dark ginger she cat with russet markings,White chest and Amber eyes,Bi

**Apprentice,Smokepaw**

**Slatewhisker**-Dark grey tom with black markings under his eyes and black paws,Undecided

**Apprentice,Littlepaw**

**Bramblestorm**-Dark tabby tom with white ear tips and white tail and light green eyes,Bi

**Apprentice,Soulpaw**

**Mossfire-**Light grey tabby she cat with white specks on her lower back and white chest with dark blue eyes,Bi

**Darktail- **Black tom with a grey dash on his chest,A long tail and amber eyes,Straight

**Softcloud-** Fluffy white she cat with green eyes,Straight

**Thornstep**-Long furred Golden brown tom with tabby striped legs and Dark green

**Fennelstripe**-Dark brown tom with a black stripe on each side of his body and ice blue eyes,Straight

**Nightfall-** Long haired jet black tom with green eyes,Bi

**Swiftleap- **Brown tom with cream ears, paws and chest and Amber ears.

**Silverdust**- Silver tabby tom with white forepaws, chest and a long tail, Dark blue eyes ,Bi

**Apprentices**

**Applepaw**-Russet mottled she cat with blue eyes,Straight

**Soulpaw**-Smokey grey tom with black ears,tail tip and back with Dark blue eyes,Homosexual

**Sparrowpaw-**Light brown tabby tom with slightly tuffed black ears and light blue eyes,Bi

**Littlepaw**-Snow white tom with black flecks,tail tip and clear blue eyes,Homosexual

**Smokepaw-**Thick furred stone gray tom with amber eyes,Bi

**Breeders/Queens**

**Blacksky**-Black she cat with heather blue eyes(Expecting Thornstep's kits.)

**Dapplewind**-Long furred light brown spotted tabby she cat with blue eyes(Former loner and mother of Littlepaw,Smokepaw and Tawnypaw.)

**Mate toys**

open

**Kits**

open

**Elders**

**Ravenflower- **Black she cat with white chest and blaze,Lesbian

**Cat's outside of clans**

**Chess-** small Black and white tom

...

**Stormclan**

**_Minnowstar_****-**Solid grey she cat with white paws and muzzle,Straight

**Apprentice,Mistpaw**

**Deputy:_Featherstone-_** Silver grey tabby Tom with a White muzzle and Blue eyes,Straight

**Medince cats:**

_**Webfur-**_ Dark grey tabby tom with green eyes and web shaped tabby patterns,Asexual

**_Apprentice,Tawnypaw_**.

**Warriors:**

**Suntail- **White long haired she cat with a ginger tail and unusual pinkish red eyes.,Straight

**Beechstorm-**Long furred Dark brown tabby with amber eyes,Bi

**Apprentice,Sweetpaw**

**Dewpad**-White she cat with dark grey front paws and yellow eyes,

**Apprentice,Cinderpaw**

**Ivysong- **Thick furred black she cat with faint silver tabby stripes and sharp golden green eyes,Straight.

**Apprentice,Icepaw**

**Hawkflight- **Dark brown tabby Tom with blue eyes.

**Snakestrike**-Ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes.

**Lilyfern**- Ginger she cat with Dark amber/Orange eyes.

**Applecloud- **Brown and white tom tabby tom with pale green eyes.

**Apprentices**

**Sweetpaw**- Cream colored she cat with a white paws and chest and blue eyes, Straight

**Tawnypaw**-Tawny she cat with brown paws and ears and green eyes,Straight(Medicine cat apprentice,)

**Cinderpaw**-Dark grey tabby she cat with blue eyes,Straight

**Icepaw**-Long furred pure white tom with pale,icy blue eyes,Straight

**Mistpaw**-Light grey tabby tom with a white muzzle and tail tip.

**Queens**

**Echoheart**- tortoiseshell and white she cat with one blue eye. (Mother of Snakestrike's kit Toadkit and Dewkit.)

**Rosefrost- **Long furred black and white she cat with a single white ear and blue eyes.(Mother of Ivykit and Reedkit.),Bi

**Kits**

**Ivykit- **White she cat with brown patches and kitten blue eyes

**Reedkit- **Black tom with grey tail tip, Chest and ears and kitten blue eyes.

**Toadkit**- Pale ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Dewkit**- Long furred dark grey tom with amber eyes.

**Elder**

**Grassfur-** Messy furred brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Cats outside of clans**

**Chess-** small Black and white tom.

**Sparta**- Brown classic tabby "She cat." with white paws and blue eyes

**...**

**Extra Ranks**

**Breeder:** A she-cat that willingly mates with multiple clan cats to provide future warriors/medicine cats

**Mate toys**

Cats that willingly become sex slaves to one or two cats/Tratiors of Thirstclan will become one of this and can be mated at any time by any cat.

...

**Thirstclan's extra codes**

**A kit must never be mated with until they are appentices**

**It's The Mentor's duty to teach their apprentice everything about mating**

**A Apprentice's virginity will be broken by their mentor _only_.**

**Breeders and Queens are treated up most respect**

**In order to become a Warrior you have to mate with the leader and either cum inside of them or they cum inside you.**

**To become a medince cat, You have to mate with a starclan cat.**

**Any thing can happen to a traitor as long as they do not die.**

**To be accepted into the clans, You have to been approved by at least 3 clan cats**

**Every half moon. The clan goes into a all out org**

**...**

**Deceased clan cats**

**...**

**Realtionship**

** } means crush on the cat that it's pointing too.**

**/ means one sided crush**

**X means they used to be mates**

*** means they are mates**

**+ means they're related**

**? means they don't know their feelings for the other cats**

**| means they're mentor and apprentice.**

**Mates**

Twigstar*Lightningheart*Cherrybird

Dapplewind*Darktail

Thornstep*Blacksky

Swiftleap*Rosefrost

**Kin**

Bramblestorm+Mossfire

Dapplewing+Darktail+Littlepaw+Smokepaw+Tawnypaw

Ivysong+Cinderpaw

Thornstep+Fennelstripe+Nightfall+Swiftleap

**Stormclan**

Beechstorm+Featherstone

Roseflame+Reedkit+Ivykit

**Crushes**

Sparrowpaw } Briarleaf

Littlepaw} Slatewhisker/Bramblestorm

Smokepaw } Littlepaw/Applepaw

Fennelstripe}Mossfire.

Nightfall}Littlepaw,Applepaw,Soulpaw,Smokepaw,Sparrowpaw

**Stormclan**

Featherstone}Suntail

Sweetpaw}Webfur

Cinderpaw{}Icepaw

**Mentors and apprentices**

Slatewhisker|Littlepaw

Goldengorse|Applepaw

Briarleaf|Sparrowpaw

Bramblestorm|Soulpaw

Cherrybird|Smokepaw

**Stormclan**

Beechstorm|Sweetpaw

Webfur|Tawnypaw

Ivysong|Icepaw

Dewpad|Cinderpaw

**...**

**OC form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:  
>Apprentice(If you want one.):<strong>

**Mentor:**

**Short furred or long furred:**

**Fur color**

**Markings:**

**Scars:**

**eye color:  
><strong>

**History:**

**Personailty (at least 3 lines.):**

**Weaknesses(At least 2.)**

**Strengths (Only 3.):**

**Scent:**

**Crush:**

**Mate:**

**Kits:**

**Kin:**

**Turn ons:**

**Turn offs:**

**Sexual ability:**


	3. Midnight blow job Twig x Lightning

It was cool leaf bare night in Thirstclan, And even though the clan was protected by the mountain they lived in and their rock made den. It didn't stop the icy breeze that ruffled Twigstar's pelt. Combing it's frosty fingers through the long spindling tabby stripes and leaving the lanky tom shivering in it's wake.

Twigstar was determined to get some sleep since tomorrow was a important day for a certain kit but with cold cradling him in it's grasp, He couldn't really focus. The Leader gave a small sigh as he tossed and turned in his moss bed trying to find the warmest position but to no avail.

"What I wouldn't give for Cherrybird or Lightningheart to be here right now." Twigstar sighed as he flopped down onto his side signing as he thought about his two best friends/mates. He both loved them equally but Cherrybird's long fur would have felt _really_ warm and nice brushing against his...But then again Lightningheart's bigger then him and has fluffier fur.

Twigstar was so busy thinking about things that he didn't noticed the cat in his den until he felt something hard brush against his back. His breath slightly hitched but he slowly relaxed when he recognized the scent of spicy musk that could only belong to one tom.

"Lightningheart?"

The yellow tabby merely placed his muzzle onto Twigstar's shoulder and gave a small grin. "You called?" He asked with a hint of smugness in his voice.

Twigstar rolled his sea green eyes at his lover's behavior and calmly snuggled into the older tom's chest turning around so he could breathe in the intoxicating smell that seemed to wrap around Lightningheart wherever he went. "Yeah,I guess I did...But I didn't ask for the feeling of your cock rubbing against my back and now my stomach." He huffed flicking his tail over the appendage causing Lightningheart to shiver and not from the cold.

"Heh, But _Twiggy_ you said that you wanted to _warm up_." Lightheart teased using his nickname for the Tabby from when they were Kits and Apprentices, He emphazied the warm up by slowly rubbing his cock against the gente beige fur of the Twigstar's lower stomach.

Twigstar's breath hitched once again and he felt hot under his fur which was a blessing and curse. "You do r-realize that Cherrybird will be madder then a f-fox in a fit if she found out that we mated the night before a I-Important ceremony?" He asked trying very hard not to allow the ticklish feeling near the bottom of his stomach show in his voice.

"Fine...But I hope you like being in a cold den." Lightningheart teased making a move to get up and leave Twigstar.

Twigstar knew that Lightningheart wouldn't do that but he came up with a idea that will benefit them both.

"How about this? You stay in here with me and i'll give you the best blowjob in your life?"

That seemed to grab Lightningheart's attention because the tom stopped and quickly ran back over to Twigstar with a eager smile on his face. "Deal!"

YAOI

Twigstar chuckled as Lightningheart laid down on his back, His thick barbed member stand high and proud with a small drop of glistening precum on the slit. The Green eyed tom was known for falling apart at the thought of a blowjob.

"Once you cum, We're sleeping got it?" Twigstar sternly said lowing himself onto his stomach and gently licking the bead of pre cum off of the pink slit causing Lightingheart to gave a small moan.

"G-Got it." He breathed out as Twigstar slowly licked the underside of his cock. Gliding his tongue over the small barbs coating them in saliva.

Twigstar moved his tongue up and down slowly,His eyes half lidded and boring into Lightning's as he tongued the slit collecting all of the pre cum into his mouth staining his tongue white.

_'If he keeps looking at me I swear i'm gonna-!" _Lightning's train of thought was stopped when the head of his member enveloped into a wet and hot cavern. He gave a low moan and looked down to see one of the hottest sights he's ever seen.

Twigstar's mouth around 2 inches of his member with his eyes closed and his ears flat against his skull. There was a small streak of drool near the corner of the brown and beige tabby's mouth and he looked like a complete angel with his windblown fur and the small blush on his face.

Lightningheart didn't have time to coo at the cuteness of his mate since he began to bobble his head pulling back all the way to the tip before going halfway back onto his member.

Little pinpricks of pleasure fluttered up his spine and in his stomach as he placed his paw on Twigstar's head and held back the urge to thrust into the wet heat.

What really set Lightningheart off was when Twigstar gave a deep hum around his cock.

"T-Twigstar!" Was the only warning the leader got before he got a mouth full of semen and the flavor of salt.

Twigstar gave a big swallow and sighed as he felt the cool liquid slide down his throat. "Better?" He asked his deputy who was busy catching his breathe.

"B-Better." Lightningheart gave a shaky purr before laying down and open his arms and legs to allow Twigstar to snuggling into him once more.

"Love you." They both purred before swiftly falling asleep. The cold weather still ruffling their fur.

Not that it mattered.


	4. Soulpaw's apprentice ceremony

"Soulkit, wake up." A gentle voice whispered into Soulkit's ear while he slept. The grey and black kit gave a small mew and snuggled closer to the warm body beside him. He didn't want to wake up not when he was completely comfortable where he was. Why did he have to get up anyway?

"Soulkit, Come on. It's your apprentice ceremony today." The soft voice said once again nudging him away from his warmth source. Soulkit was about to protest when his mind registered what the voice just said.

"My apprentice ceremony?" Soulkit mewed finally opening his eyes to see Dapplewind looking down at him with kind sky blue eyes. The long haired she cat gave a small purr and nodded. "Yes,Soulkit. Your apprentice ceremony." The breeder/queen said before picking the kit up placing him near her paws and drawing her sandpaper tongue over his fluffy kitten fur.!

"Dapplewind!" Soulkit whined, Struggling to escape the spotted tabby's grasp. Unfortunately for him, Dapplewind had a careful yet firm grip on him.

"Now Soulkit, You don't want to look like a some messy fox would you?" Dapplewind asked between licks as she smoothed down the kit's black back teasing out the small knots and tangles with her teeth and removing the springs of moss before spitting them out.

Soulkit gave a exaggerated sigh but allowed Dapplewind to groom his pelt until finally she said that she was done.

"Okay,Soulkit you can go."

As soon as the tomkit heard those words. He shot out of the nursery as fast as he can.

Dapplewind sighed as she watched the kit go. He reminded her a bit of her daughter Tawnypaw who left Thirstclan to become a Storm clan medicine cat. She missed her kit but she knew that the life of Thirstclan wasn't the life for Tawnypaw. Besides she still had Littlepaw,Smokepaw and Plumslip's soon to be born kits to keep her company.

"All cat's old enough to mate gather beneath the Speak ledge!" Twigstar's voice rang through out the huge cave that makes up Thirstclan's camp.

All of cat's came out of their respective dens with ruffled fur and small yawns as they sat down in the clearing.

Soulkit eagerly looked up at Twigstar...Who had slighty messy fur and slighty gazed off eyes.

_'Proably from the cold last night.'_ Soulkit thought noticing Cherrybird glaring at the tabby leader.

"Today, We welcome a kit whose about ascend to a new rank." Twigstar spoke, His voice stern and professional as his eyes sweeped over his clan. Before spotting the kit that he was looking for.

"Soulkit come here."

Soulkit could feel excitement course through him as he walked a straight path through the crowd. He came to a stop infront of Twigstar who gave him a small smile.

"Soulkit." Twigstar purred looking down the young kit, "You have reached the age of 6 moons and is now rather to train on the path of a Thirstclan warrior. Until you have mastered the skills of mating and learn everything about Thirstclan you will be known as Soulpaw."

_'Soulpaw...I like it. I hope that Fallendove does_ too.' Soulkit thought sadly thinking about the silver shecat who was his mother and was killed by a Stormclan warrior.'

Twigstar's eyes held a michveous light

"Bramblestorm. Step up."

Everyone exchanged Surprised looks when they heard Twigstar's choice in a mentor. Even Bramblestorm himself looked like he didn't expect this.

It wasn't until Mossfire, Bramblestorm's sister gave a small nudge to get the tom moving.

When Bramblestorm was standing at the front of the crowd along with Soulkit.

Twigstar said "Bramblestorm, While you and your sister Mossfire were originally loners whose Father did not agree with Thirstclan's code. You have proven yourself a loyal warrior and a excellent mentor. I hope that you will pass down all you know about Thirstclan's code and mating to Soulpaw."

Bramblestorm gave a small node before touching noses with his Apprentice.

Soulpaw himself was surprised as he returned the touch. He never really talked to the brown tabby warrior but he seen that he was a rather bitter tom. He was slightly scared of his mentor...But the nervous light in those light green orbs reassured him.

_'Maybe he won't be bad after all.'_


	5. Apprentice training

After Soulpaw's almost all the Thirstclan's cats went back to their respective den. Though the older apprentices Applepaw, Littlepaw and Smokepaw padded over to him,Each of them with a different expression,Littlepaw was the first cat to speak.

"Congrats Soulki-Soulpaw." The older tom said with a small smile. He idly flicked his black tipped tail to seemly corrected his mistake.

"Thanks,Littlepaw." Soulpaw purred, He had bonding with the white tom and his brother Smokepaw when he was a kit since their mother Dapplewind took him after his own mother Fallendove was found dead near the border between Thirstclan and Stormclan with various cuts and clawmarks mainly on her neck and chest. Briarleaf suspected that Minnowstar herself had killed the Silver she cat but it remains unknown.

Smokepaw was next to greet the new apprentice. He gave a twitch of his ears before meowing "We already made you a nest."

Soulpaw nodded his thanks before Applepaw spoke up.

"Looks like I'm the only female apprentice." The russet she cat sighed flicking her tail over her paws.

"There are Plumslip's kits." Smokepaw pointed out.

"Yeah...But we'll be warriors by then!" Applepaw replied sadly.

Smokepaw rolled his eyes and flicked his tail over Applepaw's nose,Causing her to sneeze

Soulpaw could tell that Applepaw and Smokepaw had something going on but decided that he would ask Smokepaw later. Besides it could be that they're just really good friend or something...But the way Smokepaw looked at Applepaw told him a different story. He could tell that the stone gray warrior had _something_ for the mottled she but he didn't know what.

Before he could ponder any longer, Slatewhisker,Goldengorse,Cherrybird and Bramblstorm padded over to the group of apprentices.

"Soulpaw, We're going with the other apprentices for training." Bramblestorm meowed, His voice surprisingly soft as he told his apprentice.

Soulpaw nodded before getting up along with the other apprentices and walking along side Bramblestorm as he finally was able to see the outside of the camp.

_Note to self do Soulpaw's thoughts on the outside world and terriorty in a later chapter or something._

After the **Amazing **trip around the terriorty. Soulpaw and the others came to a stop in front of a small clearing surrounded by bramble bushes. Soulpaw was hit by the smell of cum and sexual arousal, He has smelt this scent before on a few cats around the clan but never as it been this strong.

"Okay,Soulpaw." Slatewhisker meowed though his voice had a slight stotic feel to it. "Since it's your first day. I'm sure you can learn a few things from the older apprentices about battling. Goldengorse? Cherrybird?"

The two cats perked up at the mentions of their names.

"Would you two mind if Applepaw and Smoke did a mock battle for Soulpaw?" Slatewhisker asked flicking his tail over to the apprentices who instantly got to their paws at the sound of a 'Mock battle.' They both had identical looks of pleading and want.

"Please Goldengorse? You've been training me for a few days now." Applepaw meowed. Her robin egg blue eyes looking up at the pale ginger tom with hope.

Goldengorse and Cherrybird looked at each others with amused smiles before nodding. Causing both apprentices to eagerly smirk at each other before padding to the farther side of the clearing.

"What about your apprentice Slatewhisker?" Cherrybird spoke up. Her eyes flicking over Littlepaw who awkwardly stood looking down at his paws.

The dark grey tom looked down at his apprentice for a mere heartbeat before meowing, "_You_ can work on your hunting. I smelt a squirrel near the Tall pine. See you can catch it."

The young tom looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it and stalking off.

Soulpaw gave a older apprentice a look of pity as he walked past him,It was very hard for a cat with a white pelt like his to hunt since he couldn't disguise himself in the muddy browns and leaf greens of plants and trees. '_Hopefully he can catch that squirrel.'_ Soulpaw thought, He's seen how strict Slatewhisker can be when something is not done right.

"And began!" Slatewhisker meow broke Soulpaw's train of thought and he snapped his attention to Applepaw and Smokepaw who were crouched down into a fighting position. At first the two just stood still lashing their tails and giving small growls at each other.

Finally, Applepaw seemed to get impatient and attacked first, Raising her paw into a high arc for a front paw blow,Smokepaw quickly dodged the well aimed attack and retaliated with his own front paw blow knocking the mottled she on the head causing her to stumble back slightly. Smokepaw then tackled the dazed she to the ground.

Luckily though Applepaw regained her senses and flung Smokepaw off of her with a powerful push of her body. Smokepaw landed on the ground into a ungraceful heap. Before he could jump back to his paws Applepaw jumped onto the tom and dug her paws into the tom's shoulders. "I win." Applepaw purred smugly.

" I don't think ._so."_ Smokepaw replied before tossing the she cat off of him and pinning her down. "I win!"

Cherrybird purred in pride as she looked at her apprentice, "Good fight Smokepaw."

"You too Applepaw. But remember Never get cocky in battle." Goldengorse meowed causing Applepaw to huff.

"Okay, Now that Soulpaw has seen how a warrior fights. We can return home." Slatewhisker meowed calmly.

_'Did he forget his apprentice?'_ Soulpaw thought with confusion, But sound of a bramble bush rustling and a muffled meow confirmed his thought.

"Okay, Now that Littlepaw is back with the squirrel. We can now go." Slatewhisker then turned and walked off briskly leaving Soulpaw and the others to catch up.

_'This day was exciting! I hope my warrior life is even better!"_ Soulpaw thought happily.


	6. What do you mean? And Tattletale

Soulpaw purred as he welcomed the warm smell of Thirstclan,It was a long walk sort of boring walk back to the camp since he couldn't really talk to anyone on the way home. Littlepaw couldn't talk with a squirrel in his mouth, Goldengorse had already engaged in a talk with Cherrybrid, He didn't know how to start a conversation with Slatewhisker who walked at the front of the group with his eyes flashing with seriousness, Applepaw was too busy sulking about losing to Smokepaw, Who tried to convince her she tried her hardest and Bramblestorm still needed time to get used to being a Mentor.

But the walk was worth it to see Dapplewind and Mossfire walk up to them with happy smiles.

"So how was your first day as apprentice,Soulpaw?" Mossfire asked, While Dapplewind licked her sons foreheads.

Soulpaw couldn't help but puffed out his chest in pride as he meowed "I got to see the clan territory and a mock battle!"

Mossfire gave a _'mrrow. __' _of amusement before flicking her tail over her brother's nose. "Looks like you have a exciteable one on your paws, Bramblestorm! Be sure not to break him when you make a _true_ Apprentice okay?" She purred, A smug smile making his way on her muzzle when the brown tabby gave her a fiery glare.

Soulpaw tilted his head._'What does she mean making me a true apprentice? I'm one!...Aren't I?' _He thought. He looked around him and saw Dapplewind press her paw on Mossfire's tail. Causing the she cat to hiss,Before she was dragged away by the breeder into the warriors den. When Dapplewind returned she licked each of the apprentice's forehead before whispering into Soulpaw's ear._"Don't worry about what Mossfire says, I'm proud of you."_

The spotted tabby then walked away to small cave that made the nursery.

Soulpaw wanted to call after her and ask why Mossfire said what she did. But then Applepaw came up to him and meowed "Why don't we show you your nest?" Smokepaw nodded."Littlepaw'll catch up with us after he gets a few hunting tips from Slatewhisker." Soulpaw watched as the white and black apprentice set down his squirrel in the fresh kill pile and waited for Slatewhisker.

Soulpaw felt bad for Littlepaw, After all Slatewhisker wasn't one to accept cats outside of Thirstclan...which was why it's a mystery as to why he didn't refuse to mentor son of a loner, It might have been because the apprentice's father was Darktail. A warrior of Thirstclan or he might have grown attached to his apprentice, Either way the reason is still unknown.

...

Soulpaw gave small gasp as he stared at the ceiling of the apprentice den,It looks so huge!

As if reading his thoughts Applepaw nudged him in his side and purred, "That what I thought when I first saw inside here."

"Your bed's over there." Smokepaw meowed pointing to a pile of neat moss next to a smaller version of it. "You're sleeping next to Littlepaw."

Soulpaw nodded and carefully laid down onto the moss bed,While it wasn't as warm or as comfortable as his place in Dapplewind's nest back in the nursery. It is definitely more spacey and gave him a sense of independence. As if on cue, Soulpaw gave a small yawn. The fatigue finally getting to him. He circled around his bed twice before flopping down. He was so tired that if it wasn't for the flash of black tipped tail then he wouldn't have noticed Littlepaw laid down in his own nest.

"Night guys." Littlepaw yawned before laying on his side and falling asleep.

"Night." Smokepaw replied laying down on his own bed. Applepaw had already falling sleep her nose nearly touching Smokepaw's.

"Night." Soulpaw whispered more to himself then anyone else. He sighed as he slowly closed his eyes. His mind replaying today's events while his heart clenched at the possible prospect of what Mossfire's words meant. But he soon slowly began to succumb to his tireness and began to slumber.

But unknown to the sleeping apprentinces...A pair of sharp blue eyes watched them from above.

_"Minnowstar would **love** to hear about this."_ A small voice giggled.


	7. Sparrowpaw's crush

_That beautiful sleek furred tail, The cute way her snow white ear twitch when she angry or confused and those swaying hips. _"Sparrowpaw? Did you hear me?" A smooth voice broke the Medicine cat apprentice out of his stupor,He shook his head to clear his mind of his thoughts before looking into two forest canopy green eyes. "Sorry Brairleaf, What were you saying?" The light brown tabby asked.

The dark brown she cat sighed and flicked her tail to the left in a swift motion. Sparrowpaw's eyes followed the appendage's movement as it make a delicious curve around it's owner's delicate paws. He quickly looked back up to Brairleaf just as she began to speak.

"I said can you give Blacksky these Thyme leaves? She's been rather nervous about her unborn kits." Brairleaf then nudged a few small minty green leaves into Sparrowpaw's paw.**(****Lol.) **with her delicate pink nose. Sparrowpaw nodded before picking up with leaves with his mouth making sure not to puncture the herbs with his sharp canines, He was used this chore by now. After all he was there to see Applepaw,Smokepaw, Littlepaw and Soulpaw's birth after all.

He padded out the medicine cat's den feeling the hard stone against his muddy brown paw pads. He peered over the small ledge that connected to the Medicine cat's den. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the activity in the clearing of Thirstclan. Darktail and Dapplewind were sharing a Squirrel that their son Littlepaw brought in yesterday,Their whiskers brushed casually and their tails curled around each other. Mossfire laughed at a Joke that Nightfall made who flashed a teasing grin at his brother Fennelstripe who glared at him fiercely. Goldengorse was no where to be found...Probably out hunting and Cherrybird was happily chatting away with Twigstar and Lightningheart as they shared tongues with each other.

_'A perfect day in Thirstclan.'_ Sparrowpaw thought before making it down the stone carved stairs on the left side of the cave, A few pawsteps later and he found himself in front of the nursery.

He ignored the hanging vines that provided protection for the breeders, Queens and Kits. He gently parted them with his nose and was welcomed to sight that made him want to laugh and purr.

Blacksky was laying on her back in the moss bed. Her Badger black fur splayed out beneath her as she looked down at her mate with a small amused smile and a warm glint in her heather blue eyes. Thornstep himself was laid down with his nose nuzzling Blacksky's swollen belly muttering sweet nothings as if his unborn kits could hear his voice already.

Sparrowpaw didn't want to ruin the family bonding but he had to give Blacksky these herbs even though she looks like she was fine about being a mother. He placed down the leaves and gave a small "Ahem." to signal his presence.

Thornstep quickly looked up before meowing, "Oh it's just you Sparrowpaw." He relaxed his muscles before helping Blacksky lay on her side again.

"Briarleaf wanted me to give Blacksky these thyme leaves." Sparrowpaw meowed before nudging the herbs to Blacksky who began to chew on the sticky leaves. "Tell Briarleaf that I would know what to do without her or you. You both are very skilled Medicine cats." The Queen purred between chews. Sparrowpaw nodded with a gentle smile, "I'll be sure to tell her. You two can go back to your 'Family bonding now." He meowed with a sly grin before walking out the nursery.

_'Talented uh? Briarleaf is way more then talented. She's beautiful, Smart,amazing...Sexy. Wait what!?' _Sparrowpaw shook his head trying to dislodged such foreign thoughts but he knew that his thoughts will never leave him. He knew that he saw Brairleaf in a different way then most clan cats who merely thought that she was a good medicine cat.

Sparrowpaw thought that she was the perfect mate with her kind personality, and maturity and...She would make a good mother. Sparrowpaw knew that crushing on someone 3 moons older then him was bad but still just thinking about her sleek fur and tail, Those dainty paws and those delicate hips and her intoxicating scent always seem to send blood down to his...erm...Third leg.

Speaking of which Sparrowpaw felt himself blush when he looked down.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, I think this isn't best work but i'll make sure to make up for that on Christmas! Now then i'm probably gonna switch over to Stormclan now.<strong>


	8. Author's note

**Hey guys, Otakustar here. I just wanted to tell you guys that while I'm still continuing Thristclan. I'm also making a story about Stormclan! There will be lemons in that too but it's mainly going to focus on the characters. Anway you guys can still make Stormclan characters on here and I'll update both stories. Just keep using the form below!**


	9. Remake

**Hey guys, Otakustar here and I just wanna say that i'm remaking this! Don't worry your ocs will still be in the fanfic but from known on all chapters will have a lemon scene and I'm twerking my writing style and rules of Thirstclan.**


End file.
